A Rainbows Legacy
by BrainStorm132
Summary: when scootaloo becomes very close friends with Rainbow dash she finds that a world of doors open up to a bunch of ponies that change her life and make her more mature than ever.
1. Intro

A Rainbows legacy

When Twilight Sparkle and her Friends saved the world of Equestria from the threat of eternal darkness, and everlasting chaos, they had no clue of how much fame and admiration they would get from the world that they lived in. Of all the ponies that anyone could ever know about for bravery and loyalty…you would have to know of Rainbow Dash. This blue Pegasus with her rainbow mane and tail comes from Ponyville who went to the famous Cloudsdale flight school. The school of choice for any Pegasus that wants to, someday, fly with the Royal Guard or even the spectacular Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash was accepted into flight school and loved every second of it. She made the entire land of Equestria stop and look upon the beautifully-powerful Sonic Rainboom. Shortly after; she dropped out of flight school for an unknown reason. Rainbow Dash was the only pony to have ever done such an inspirational display of power and speed. Not only has she done it once but under pressure of a falling friend and beloved heroes, the Wonderbolts, she was able to double her awe inspiring move. She has been trying hard her entire life to get into the Wonderbolts, yet for some reason she didn't get the okay to join, even after saving their lives, achieving a Sonic Rainboom (twice), saving Saorin's apple pie, winning the young flyers award for the best in Cloudsdale, or even for defeating Discord the God of Chaos, and returning Nightmare moon back to Princes Luna.

*note: this is after the Royal wedding. None of season three is relevant*

Our story begins where the Royal wedding stops. After the wedding was over, the Wonderbolts had a big announcement to make. That announcement was the day Rainbows life changed, and Scootaloo's life began anew.

Scootaloo was an orange pony with purple hair and had no cutie mark. Thus she found two other ponies that were going through the same thing as her, no cutie marks. Her special talent would be recognized soon though. Her friends wouldn't be too happy but the truth was, that she had found the one thing that made her happy in her life, and that was flying above the clouds and making them strike other clouds on command. This has been done by many Pegasus but, when she performed the heavenly light show for the first time, the lightning changed between seven different colors. Light pinkish purple, purple, orange, dark orange, blue, green, and her famous Black lightning.

The First two chapters are being edited for better readability, but if you can muster up the strength to get through the first few then about chapter 3 things get better! ^_^ thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 : A New Sister

"WE HAVE A BIG ANOUNCEMENT TODAY!" Spit fire of the Wonderbolts exclaimed over a megaphone. "Now that the Wedding is finally over, and all ponies are happy, we are about to make one Pony VERY happy today. Other than the two newlyweds over there!" she chuckled winking at the two. Rainbow dash wasn't too excited about what was going on, until they stated to say "This pony has been trying so hard to join us and be a part of what we do and how we do it." At this, Rainbow dash looked up from her friend's conversation in the crowd in front of the stage. "She may not have known or noticed that we were keeping an eye on her, but we were… and we were shocked at what we seen at the end of our observations."

As soon as she said that, Scootaloo ran up to Rainbow Dash and grabbed her hoof. "Hey! They're talking about you, Rainbow Dash! I think they want you to join the Wonderbolts!" She managed to say between heavy breaths. Rainbows face flashed a look of joy, but then a look of dread. "They can't be… I am not cool enough for them…" "Scootaloo how do you know this?" Twilight Sparkle asked quickly. "I heard them…talking about it….after they…went to the punch bowl at the wedding." She retorted still out of breath. "They said …-"cut off by the loud announcement, "RAINBOW DASH." As she heard that the hair on the back of her neck stood up, as all pony's gasped and looked in her direction. "How would you like to join…" Three Wonderbolts flew over the stage like jets over the Superbowl, "THE WONDERBOLTS?"

The crowd went wild at this point. Rainbow Dash was speechless. Spit fire was gesturing her up to the stage. "Go on Rainbow Dash, go up there!" Scootaloo laughed, nudging Rainbow Dash up to the stage when she quickly added "If I go up there you're going up there too!" "What? You want me to go up there with you?" she replied. Shocked by how Rainbow dash was being so nice to her when she almost never even talked to her. "Well I think you need some encouragement and you get to meet the Wonderbolts." she chuckled. Scootaloo jumped in the air and followed rainbow dash up to the stage. As they were walking up to the stage the crowd stated to go nuts, hooves stomping the ground and cheers from the audience. The one pony that stood out the most was, surprisingly, Fluttershy. As Rainbow dash walked up to the shining spitfire she almost fainted out of joy. Scootsaloo jumped forward and caught the fainting pony just in time. "It was a good thing that I came up here with you after all." Scootaloo laughed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rainbow dash was, almost, speechless. "Well do you accept the offer?" Spit fire sighed "As if you had to ask!"Rainbow dash quickly replied. As Spit Fire handed her, her uniform, she noticed that scootaloo's mouth was hanging wide open. "So, who is this Rainbow Dash? Your little sister?" "Well, you could call her that." As she looked down at Scootaloo, who had the biggest smile on her face. "MY name's Scootaloo!" "You know… you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." "Really?" "Sure do. So… you want to someday join the Wonderbolts, like you 'BIG SIS' Rainbow Dash here?" "I want to be just like Rainbow Dash when I get older!" "I'll take that as a yes? Well, I hope you make the team when you older, in fact, I look forward to it." She exclaimed loudly. "Well Rainbow Dah what you say we head out to the training grounds and go through the initiation?" "You bet!" "Spit fire has never said that to anypony before!" Soarin whispered to Fleet Foot. "What's she got planned for that little pony?" fleet foot replied. "We will have to wait and see I guess."


	3. Chapter 2 : The Challenge

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Spitfire jeered with a devilish grin.

"dah….ubga…pie.. yeah… dah, how I could really use some apple pie right now! Mmm pie…"

"Soarin, you always where bad at lying," the golden Pegasus growled. "Now let's get a move on to the initiation ceremony…please."

"Ha. Ok Spit shine… I…I mean Spitfire." He quickly recalled his insult. "What was that?" "OH nothing…" Soarin looked up with his eyes wondering.

"Shut your trap and let's get a move on," she hissed at the chuckling stallion.

As the four Pegasus took flight Rainbow patted Scootaloo on the back and said "I'll see you later tonight if you hang out in Canterlot for a few." The blue Pegasus started levitating lightly.

"I'll stay here for a week if I get to hang out with THE Rainbow dash." "_I expected that sort of an answer,_" she thought.

"See ya Scootaloo!" as the whole group waved back at the crowd, then took off remarkably quick.

"Wow you guys are so cool!" Rainbow Dash burst out in midflight.

"Hold that thought and stay very close to us! This is pretty important! You have to trust us!" Spitfire barked over the loud wind that came from the speed at which they were soaring.

"What are you talking about!" she retorted.

"Just stick close to us and don't stop!" Just as Rainbow dash could process the information; they took a hard right and dove down under a rock passage.

What lied before them was a large mountain side. The three sped up, while Rainbow dash slowed down.

"_Oh no. she's hesitating…"_ Spitfire thought. Then, in Rainbow dash fashion, the blue Pegasus jolted up next to her.

"Wise decision!" As Spitfire said that all four burst through the cloak that was used to hide the Wonderbolts Home.

Their make-shift home was a large cave with rock floors for the most part, but had a large floor where the kitchen and living room was. There was a large wait room with a padded floor that had, what seemed like, an endless amount of equipment in it. The whole place was illuminated by a large, blue crystal on the roof of the cave.

All four Pegasus landed and took in deep breaths, as the rest of the Wonderbolts greeted them with, a more than appropriate applause, for the newly found blue gem of a pony that was panting heavily.

"Congrats. You passed the first step of initiation, trust," as Fleetfoot exhaled a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Ha… That was fun!" Rainbow dash Exclaimed with a pumped up look in her eye.

"There are two more steps and you're in," as Soarin giggled. He couldn't hold it in any longer, as he burst out laughing.

"What's he laughing at?" she questioned tilting her head to the side, cocking and eye and slowly grinning.

"Oh, don't mind him, it's just that you have to try to beat him in a pie eating contest," Spitfire chuckled.

Rainbow dash was taken back, "A…Pie, eating….Contest?" "Yep!" soarin quickly turned his head and barked.

She noticed that Soarin's voice was frighteningly happy. "This is step two. Step three is to work off that pie, with a race." Spitfire bellowed from the kitchen while making her-self a drink.

"Let's do this!" the rainbow haired mare barked as she jumped up in Soaring's face.

"Oooo, Is that a challenge?" he eagerly pondered. "You bet your pretty green eyes it is!" "Oh its o-…wait… what?" "oh nothing," she looked away to Spitfire who was busting out laughing

The two sat down to a large table while the others gathered around them. "On your marks, get set," "Ready to lose?" Soarin taunted quickly "only when you start to hate pie." Rainbow barked "GO!"

"Nom om nom omm nom. MM… Next!" Rainbow dash exclaimed with a pie filled mouth "What the HAY….nom..." Soarin was shocked at how quick she ate the first pie.

"Soarin hasn't lost his touch has he? Is he losing this pie eating contest, to… Rainbow Dash?" fleetfoot gasped.

The challenge is to beat the pie eating lunatic, at eating five pies. She was on her third, while Soarin was on his second.

"Only one more!" they both said out loud. The two looked up and at each other for a second as the last two apple pies were sat down in front of them.

"You caught up?" rainbow dash giggled. "You know it," As he slammed his face into the pie.

Rainbow dash had the same idea, but there was one thing that stopped her. She was smarter, and decided to take her mouth and set it on one side of the pie and spin the pie into her mouth with her hooves. She practically ate the whole pie in one bite.

"DONE!" Soarin shouted throwing his hoofs in the air.

"Yeah, you may be done, but Rainbow Dash won." Spitfire gestured to Rainbow dash as she had a tooth pick in her mouth.

"AWE WHAT? NO WAY! I want a rematch!" Soarin's head then fell to his pie covered chest and extended a hoof "nice job you beat me fair and square."

Rainbow Dash accepted the gesture and extended her hoof as well. "Thanks Soarin. I tell you what… I never thought I'd be eating pie against Soarin the Wonderbolt, "she laughed.

"Well, next is the Race… right?" the blue pony looking over at Spitfire "Sure is. Think you can beat Fleetfoot, Rapidfire, and I in a ten mile race thought the fields of light?" spitfire asked sarcastically. She knew the answer though.

"Well do I need to use one wing so it's fair?" Rainbow dash inquired mockingly.

"Oh, that's going to cost you when you lose." Exclaimed Fleetfoot as she pawed the ground with her hoof in as if to charge at her.

"Well, first I want to know what the fields of light are…" questioned Rainbow dash with a hoof behind her neck and an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Princes Celestia changed the name to the fields of light to make it seem less intimidating." Rapidfire announced as he walked over to the rest of the group.

Rapidfire had been training outside and he held a black saddle looking device on his back. "What are those?" Rainbow dash responded gesturing towards the black device.

"These… are wing weights," as Rapid fire lifted one off his back and dropped it to the floor, causing the ground to crack and shatter. "THOSE GO ON YOUR WINGS?"

"Yep. We go through some very grueling, but rewarding, exercises here. You better get used to it if you want to last long." He replied lifting the weight up and flinging it over his back as he walked towards the wall where more of the devices hung neatly.

Rapidfire was the most stern and serious member out of the group, mainly because of his experience in the last war. He fought next to the royal guard to save the princes from an incoming invasion of creatures that had rebelled against the Solar Empire.

He was so young, that He ended up getting his cutie mark in the war. After that the princess created the Wonderbolts with the rest of the gang joining only a few years later, and appointing Spitifre, over Rapidfire, for captain.

No one had joined the wonder bolts in eight years since there was no more real need for them. Then about two years ago the princes made them into an acrobatic team and let them perform at their own whim.

"So… what were the fields of light called before they got changed?" Rainbow dash questioned.

"The Fields of the damned" Rapidfire replied.

* * *

><p>Hey guys it Regal Lightning here with a quick announcement. (No pun intended from the last chapter) Um I get more good comments and I'll try to update my stories more often so you won't have to wait so long like oh say a week will turn into maybe 3 days I don't know. Lol. Let me know though. thanks<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Rapidfire

_**A Rainbows legacy**_

_**Chapter 3: Rapidfire**_

When Scootaloo returned to her friends in the crowd, she was mobbed with questions about her experience on stage.

"What's it like to talk to the Wonderbolts?" asked Sweetie belle.

"Where ya' nervous?" apple Bloom then asked before Scootaloo even had a chance to reply to the first question.

"What's it like to be so close to Spitfire? " One requested. "Do you think that you can do it again?" the other interrogated.

Scootaloo didn't bother to answer their questions, simply because she was still trying to wrap her head around what all was going on.

The question that broke the blank stare on her face was one that didn't come from her Friends.

"How does it feel to be Rainbow Dash's so called sister?" asked the odd voice that rang through Scootaloo's head.

She quickly shook her head and turned in the direction of the soft, yet firm and refined voice. The voice came from a gray Pegasus that stood almost double her height.

The sun couldn't get too far around the Pegasus that was standing above Scootaloo with a stern, formal stance.

The stunned little pony stood only two feet from the light grey pony. "Ugh…OH!" she snapped back to reality.

The light gray Pegasus had a long black main and tail that were both brilliantly highlighted with snake like streaks down them.

Her eyes seamed to glisten and light up, even in the dark shade of turned away from the sun. They were almost the exact same color and texture of her highlights on her tail and main, a beautiful light blue with a light grey compliment. They seemed almost sad yet still very intimidating, at the least.

"Awesome as ever…but," confused and wondering what to do, she simply shouted out the common answer for the moment.

"Who are you?" scootaloo asked reluctantly. She and her friends had all taken a step back, away from the grey pony out of fear, and to get a better look.

"Hmm…Believe it or not, Scootaloo, you will come to know me better than your two friends over there," gesturing to Sweetiebell and Applebloom.

"Glad you enjoyed it scoots," unfolding her rather large grey wings and with a hard thrust down, she took off and hovered over Scootaloo and her Friends.

"Ugh…Wait! You didn't answer MY question!" she barked as the grey Pegasus lifted higher and glanced up to the clouds.

"In due time my new friend. In due time," the grey Pegasus said as she sped off into the grey clouds.

A moment of silence fell over the three as the crowd continued to talk around them. "Who was that?" applebloom asked, being the one to break the silence of the three star struck ponies.

"I have no idea, but she sure was pretty!" sweetie belle exclaimed loudly.

"Pretty awesome," added applebloom.

"Pretty fast…" Scootaloo's voice trailed off lightly. She was still in shock at how somepony that was just in front of her, was now miles away.

"I thought only Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts was that fast…" Applebloom thought aloud.

"You dummy! Rainbow IS a Wonderbolt now!" sweetibelle screeched.

"Oh that's right. Ma' bad."

"OK let's do this!" Rainbow decreed.

"Ha, I like her already." Fleet foot thought aloud.

"Well Rapidfire, what do you say? " RD asked. "Want to race?" she continued with a taunting tone.

"NO."

"What? Why not?" she snapped.

"Because I'm not stupid. I have flown through there too many times as it is."

"Well then you should be good at it, right?" dash asked optimistically.

"You don't get it do you? Let me make this very clear… ponies have died in those fields. The last two races that involved outsiders looking for fun…" he paused in his thoughts. "We… ended up trying to save five ponies." His face turned from a look of anger to one of sadness.

"We…only saved two of them."

"Rapidfire. Calm d-"Spitfire was cut off…

"Do you remember what happened to Red? " Rapid fire quickly shouted staring into Spitfires eyes from only a few feet away.

"I… Don't want to bring that up," spitfire's voice trailed off lightly, and took on a sad and regretful tone. Her face turned to one of shame and depression.

"Yes I know the risks, but this is only a race." Spit fire replied. "This is different…"

"HOW? How is this any different?"

"This is only a bucking race! Calm down!"

"Okay… Okay. Whatever you say… Captain." He jeered patronizingly.

"Oh, just go lift more weights… you're looking small in the legs," she replied brushing of the comment.

"Come on Soarin, let's get this race started," her voice lowered to a mumble, as Rapidfire headed over to the weight machines

The four pegasi, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Spitfire and Fleetfoot, all walked to the balcony followed by three other wonderbolts to get a look at the fields of light.

As the four walked past Rapidfire, he shook his head in disappointment. "This is just a friendly race. Don't worry." Rapid fire said dryly.

"That's what you said last time, and now look, Red isn't here anymore." Rapid fire was definitely trying to start something now.

"Oh don't even go there!" The rage and annoyance in Soarins' voice was completely out of character for the kind and soft spirited Pegasus.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" dropping the weights from his hooves. He was a bit shocked that soarin could have mustered up the courage to say something.

Soarin had stopped walking and now was looking directly into the eyes of an impressed yet pissed-off Rapidfire.

"What I am going to do is stick my hoof in and say enough is enough."

"Well what say you and I solve any problems that I may cause right here and right now?" Rapid fire took a few steps forward. His skin tight suit showing his muscles flexing and preparing to either take a hit or land one of his own.

"Sorry brony, but I have a race to win, maybe next time, "as he turned and walked away from his powerful foe and friend.


	5. Chapter 4: ALL OUT!

_**A Rainbows legacy**_

_**Chapter 4: ALL OUT!**_

"So who's Red?" dash asked confused.

"I'll tell you after the race. OK?" spitfires voice was soft and calm yet lacked the confident tone that she was known for.

"Ya. I understand," Dash grinded.

"Let's go!" Soarin barked. "Just a quick ten-mile race through the fields of light… what could possibly go wrong?" he thought out loud as he took his place on the starting line.

"Just take it easy this time, Soarin. This isn't anything to die for," spitfire chuckled as she too, took her place on the line atop of the balcony.

I'll try to take is easy this time," he laughed.

"You better. The last time you were all over the place and almost went out of the fields completely."

"Alrighty then, let's get this thing going," Dash proclaimed lining up next to Fleetfoot.

"You seem confident…" Fleetfoot said dryly.

"Hugh? Oh. Yeah, I'm kinda ready for this, but still, this is sort of intimidating."

"Well… you ready everypony?" another Wonderbolt asked standing next to them, ready to throw down the flag he held.

"Ready?"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

**KABOOM!**

All three blasted off from the balcony and started to race off into the dreaded Fields of Light.

The force from the take-off caused a few of the Wonderbolts standing watch to almost fall over from the shock wave of energy.

Spitfire took the lead, followed close by Rainbow Dash and Fleetfoot who had Soarin hot on their tail.

"The light's pretty unpredictable! Watch where you go!" spitfire barked looking back at Dash.

"I thought as much!" she shouted.

As the three came upon the first turn to the right, a large canyon appeared and all four dropped down into it without hesitation.

A large beam of light shot through the canyon to form a horizontal road block, causing the three in back, Dash, Soarin, and Fleetfoot to all drop down under the light only inches from the ground.

Spitfire slammed on her brakes and quickly came to a halt by thrusting her wings into reverse. Her mane started to singe away at how close she got to the light.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled under her breath pulling a few inches away from the light. Her eyes started to jet around her head as her chest heaved in and out.

She shook her head and dove down under the beam, her wings moving faster than they had in a long time.

"looks like we lost Spitfire!" fleetfoot shouted.

"Naw…she'll be back soon don't worry! This is the captain we're talking about!" soarin shouted.

"Just stay foc- OH BUCK!" as Fleetfoot and Soarin both halted and watched as a beam shot out in their flight path.

Rainbow dash just took a deep breath and whispered to herself "Time to show them why I'm the best!"

Dash then took a steep dive down spinning into a barrel role. As she did, a second beam of light shot directly underneath the one only a foot away from the blue Pegasus.

She then reached bottom of the top beam and flattened her body out laying her wings down only to glide within an inch of either beam of light.

Both the Wonderbolts gasped in awe at how she managed to squeeze through the beam, and still maintain her speed.

"What are we doing here, watching some new comer stand us up? We need to get going, like, NOW!" Soarin yelled shaking his head and looking over the beam of light.

"Lets just go over for Celestia's sake!" he added.

"Right behind you!" Fleet foot barked with a smile.

"I'm not out yet!" came a voice over the two as spitfire blasted past them.

"This time I'm not letting my guard down! You better be able to perform TWO Sonic Rainbooms to beat me, Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire screamed putting emphasis on her name as she flew past the three beams of light that Dash dodged with ease.

"I think I can pull that off just for you spitfire!" she laughed as she dodges another beam of light shot between the now even Rainbow dash and spitfire.

"Well we will just have to see won't we? The last bit left to this race is almost completely strait!"

"Were are the other two?" Dash asked weaving in and out of three new beams that popped out in front of the two still even racers.

There are right behind us!" Spitfire yelled looking behind to confirm the claim.

What say you and I leave them in the dust?" Rainbow asked getting ready to go full throttle. As she spoke spitfire ignited the 'rocket' of concealed power and shot forward leaving the iconic black smoke and lightning trail that the Wonderbolts were known for.

"Well don't have to ask her twice," she chuckled under her breath.

"My turn!" the blue Pegasus shouted

As she started to speed up to catch spitfire, her signature Mack cone started to form around her body. She barely had time to glance at a passing sign that was left from a previous race. The sign read, "2 miles to finish."

She was two seconds from passing the point of no return and three seconds from passing spitfire when a beam of light erupted out from the side of the cliff they were flying near.

Spitfire had enough time to go over the beam, but without breaking the Mach cone and losing the momentum from flying strait, Rainbow Dash would have to try something else.

The cone got smaller and smaller as she got within a few feet of the beam of light; she heard the crack and sizzle of the Sonic Rainboom's first stage of creation.

When she touched the beam of light with her front hoofs…

The Sonic Rainbooom… exploded.

The pure force of the explosion from a Sonic Rainboom shatters the visible light spectrum and bends light around the Pegasus's body, there for, she can go in-between light waves and have them wrap around her body as she travels at speeds close to Mach 10 (7,612 MPH)

As she blew passed Spirfire, she pulled the golden, awe-struck Pegasus forward with the suction crated by such high speeds.

"UGHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"DASH STOP!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliff hanger….oh wait no I'm not ;-)<p>

Wait till about Wednesday or so for the next one! (if I'm late oh well) lol


	6. Chapter 5: Your one of us now

_**A Rainbows legacy**_

_**Chapter 5: You're one of us now…**_

"DASH STOP!" Spitfire yelled as the blue Pegasus blew by her.

The ability for Rainbow Dash to have light wrap around her made the light beam that would have destroyed her, flow like a Mach cone but with the destructive forces of the magic light.

This cone of destruction spread out along her body and started to spiral around her.

With that spinning motion one of the now smaller beams of light struck spitfire in the leg, but instead of disintegrating flesh, it ripped and pulled on Spitfire's skin and coat.

The golden Pegasus's front right hoof was struck and created a gaping gash that left spitfire screaming in pain.

"SPITFIRE!" a voice came from above her. "Hold on!"

"Rapidfire?" she shouted, still clenching her teeth. As she glanced up she saw a large light beam spinning towards her face.

"I got ya," as Rapidfire swooped down and grabbed the stunned Pegasus. The beam of light slammed into the rock, and sliced deep into the side of canyon.

As Rainbow Dash sped towards the finish line, the light that was following her engraved a spiraling ring around the canyon.

As she hit the finish line she slammed hard into the ground, but didn't touch down. The swirling light consumed away at the ground under her as she levitated in place. The light swirled around her and started to fade away as small lightning bolts formed around her coat.

The smoking Pegasus touched down with a look of pure pride on her face.

Fleetfoot sped to a nice second place finish with Soarin right behind her.

"That was freaking awesome!" Fleetfoot blurted out.

"How… in Equestria… did you… do that?" Soarin questioned as he was gasping for air.

"Do what? Win?"

"No… look back at what you did…" his voice trailing off as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

As the confused Rainbow Dash turned her head slowly, she took in the awe-inspiring spectacle. The canyon that the epic race took place in… was torn asunder, engraved with more than 20 deep gashes spiraling from the beginning of the explosion all the way to the blue Pegasus.

The surface around the gashes dripped molten rock that glowed a bright reddish yellow color. The clouds above the canyon had large, gaping, slashes in them where the fading sunlight burst through. There was a spot only about 100 feet away that had a large blood stain splattered along the wall.

"I did ALL of that?" she asked a in a shocked and frightened tone.

"Yeah. You did. Even the blood on the rock," as Rapidfire landed holding the now light headed and injured golden Pegasus.

"Wait…blo-?" she pondered looking at the two.

As Dash caught sight of the blood falling from the front leg of Spitfire

"You almost killed Spitfire…." Rapidfire turned his attention to spitfires bleeding leg, "put pressure on it. I'll take you to the royal hospital, just hang tight."

"Oh my gosh, spitfire I'm so sorry, oh my gosh… I'm so, so sorry!" Rainbow pleaded as she flew towards the two.

"It's fine Dash… this kind of thing happens a lot to a Wonderbolt…," the dizzy spitfire chuckled tilting her head to the clouds.

"BUCK! If I knew this would have happened I would have broken the Mach cone and dove down…Dash sighed looking to the ground closing her eyes.

Spitfire looked back at the other two who were gazing at the wound on her leg. "Listen, Rapidfire, I don't need to go to the hospital… just take me back to my room."

"Ugh! What?" his face dropped the serious look and gained a shocked one.

"You heard me! Now listen to your captain and take me to my damn room!" spitfire barked as her patients ran thin.

"Captain…. I, REALLY… think you need to go to the hospital," Rapidfire pleaded through clenched teeth. "This is no time for the tough mare act…" as his eyes widened looking directly into the eyes of spitfire.

"Well…. I do have wings that work nicely," mocking the angry Pegasus.

As she took flight out of Rapidfire's hooves she looked over to the rainbow mane Pegasus that still had her head facing the ground

"Oh, Dashie would you kindly come with me, since somepony else won't," looking in Rapidfire's direction.

"Sure Spitfire." Dash's voice trailed off lightly while she flew up to the golden Pegasus, still looking to the ground.

As the two flew off towards the Wonderbolt's make-shift home… spitfire couldn't stop looking in Rainbows direction from time to time, but Rainbow Dash couldn't pull herself together to look at Spitfire.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…"

"But I still hurt YOU!"

"Oh well Dash. You have to understand that not everything you do will make everypony happy. I, myself, am incredibly happy that we have such a talented flyer in our ranks now."

"That doesn't make me feel b-….. Wait. Did you say, in "our" ranks?"

"Oh, look we're here!" Spitfire quickly replied. "Come on follow me, I want to show you something!"

"Shouldn't we get your leg fixed up first?" Rainbow Dash questioned with an odd look on her face.

"Ugh, yeeeaahhh," her voice dragged off looking back at her leg. "Ok still, follow me."

As the two walked towards a long hallway that rainbow Dash could tell had pictures lined along the walls, they stopped next to a large room that had a huge iron door. Spitfire slammed her hoof against the door sending it flying open.

"Come on quick before the others see us and ask questions, and want to take me to that damned hospital," she cringed at the sound of a hospital.

Both of the ponies jumped into the room as Spitfire closed the door lightly.

"So… "as Rainbow Dash looked up to the fire maned Pegasus, "What's my punishment?"

"Punishment? What punishment?"

"I almost killed you! Spitfire, don't play dumb. I know you asked me here to punish me, you know, tell me I can't be a part of the Wonderbolts…"

Spitfire pulled out a first aid kit from under her bed and began to unpack the contents.

"Well… first I need you to go into that cooler next to you over there and pull out the brown bottle, and don't ask any questions."

Rainbow dash opened the cooler and immediately found the bottle. She pulled it out, put it into her mouth and walked over to Spitfire, who had dug out of the box: a sewing needle, a few gauze pads, a leg wrap, and a block of wood.

"Her ya goo" Rainbow dash said dropping the bottle onto the bed next to the chair Spitfire was sitting in.

"Awe… ya found it," she chuckled grabbing the bottle with her hoof.

"It was the only thing in there," Rainbow dash thought to her-self.

Spitefire uncorked the brown bottle and took five large gulps of the dark brown liquid.

"Awe that hits the spot!" she laughed putting the cork back in the bottle and tossing it to the bed.

"Alright let's get this over with." Spitfire put the chunk of wood in her mouth and bit down hard as she started to sew the flesh back together on her leg. The golden Pegasus groaned in pain as she slowly performed surgery on the wound.

Rainbow dash looked over at the clock on the wall. When Dash realized that it had been two hours since the wedding, she gasped at how night fall was going to come in less than an hour and a half.

"All done. Sheesh, even with that stuff being as strong as it is, that still bucking hurts." Spitfire paused and looked at Rainbow Dash. "You have some place to be, so let's get going." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I still need to get back to Canterlot," she laughed.

"Well then we'll make this quick. I'll give you the formal crap later, okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure! I honestly didn't think you cared that much about what I said to Scootaloo…" the blue Pegasus exclaimed.

"I hereby do appoint you, Rainbow Dash, Permanent member of the Wonderbolts," Spitfire announced with a bright and gleeful look on her face.

"Your one of us now…"

"You really mean it? I'm a…. Wonderbolt?"

"That you are my new friend. May we see many good times in our future together!" Spitfire was a bit tipsy and slurred her words after her mock up painkiller.

"You need to go to bed…" dash laughed flying up and out of the room. "I have somepony I need to teach to fly! I'll be back later!"

"Yeaghh, ya' do thart! I'm gonna….. gonna, go sleep for a week, I'll talk to ya' in the mooor-" Spitfire fell to the floor, out cold.

Rainbow Dash sped off into the evening, looking forward to teaching a young filly how to fly.


	7. Chapter 6: Wings of Gold

_**A Rainbows legacy**_

_**Chapter 6: Wings of Gold**_

"Only a little bit farther!"

Rainbow dash was only about a mile away from the castle and gaining fast.

The sky suddenly opened up releasing its abundant rain. The air around her shimmered with a bright and colorful lightning show of blue, white, green, and orange, lightning.

"You must be Rainbow dash!" came from above her.

"Huh? Who said that?" looking above her-self to try and pin point the soft, refined, female voice.

As a green lightning bolt sped across the sky, a grey pony soared down next to her. Rainbow Dash started to slow down and levitate, looking directly at the grey pony only a few feet in front of her.

The grey pony had a cutie mark with a few clouds that had rain falling in different colors. Rainbow also noticed that her wings were a good bit larger than most Pegasus.

"My name is…"

The air sizzled and popped as a large blue lightning bolt shot between them and slammed the ground beneath the two.

"…Raindance, and I'm a bit disappointed that you don't remember who I am," she sighed closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I DO remember you!" Rainbow dash yelled out of joy racing up to the now shocked pony.

Dash collided in a long overdue hug. The two started to spin as Rainbow Dash wrapped her legs around the grey pony.

"I haven't seen you for this long and you decide to just… come back?"

Dash released the grey pony and threw her to the ground with a large crash and a huge splash of mud.

Rain Dance stood up with a straight face, knowing that she had it coming.

"Why the buck are you here? I thought that you were sick of Equestria!" dash screamed in anger.

"I wa-" THWAK!

Dash slammed a hard right hoof into the side of Rain dance's face sending her flying back into the mud.

"That all ya' got?" getting up and wiping the blood and mud from her chin.

"No, but it's all you deserve. Now get up," Dash sneered dryly.

"I thought you would kill me for leaving you like that…" Raindance sighed as she stumbled lightly to her hooves.

"I probably should… but I'm a better pony than that," Dash chuckled as the two wrapped around each other in a warm hug.

"So I see that you got your cutie mark?" dash laughed releasing Raindance. She stepped back a few feet looking over the now almost fully grown pony, "Last I seen you, you were flying south from Cloudsdale as a blank flank… What happened after that?"

The two ponies started to fly slowly in the direction of Canterlot as Rainbow Dash picked herself up and Raindance followed

"I flew to a small village called Hoof River, and found a small place to hide out in. It was a small shed next to the river the town was named for. I stayed there for a few days until I ran out of the food that I took and had to go town."

Pausing with her head looking forward instead of at Rainbow Dash, a welling feeling came to her eyes.

She continued with a frown, "I ran into this pony named Electro Bolt. He said he was heading to the royal guard and that he was wondering if I needed a place to stay while he was going through basic training and his tour of duty. He was the nicest pony I've ever met."

"So he just let you stay at his house? For how long?" Dash gasped.

"Five years," she laughed, "Now that I look at it, it is kind of weird and odd that somepony would let me do that…"

"But it's been like, eleven years since you left. What happened to him?" Rainbow pondered with a confused tone of suspicion.

"I sent him a letter about three times a month telling him that the house was fine, and updating him on how I was doing and that I was saving up for a house of my own. He only sent me two letters back out of the whole time I was there," Raindance sighed.

"Why only two?" Dash asked confused.

"He was in the special operations and he couldn't send letters because of the new tracking spells being made by ponies all over the world. His first letter said that he was glad that I was enjoying my stay and that he was trying to invent something."

"That's weird.. are you sure you can trust this pony?" the blue Pegasus queried.

"The second letter, more of a package, had 20,000 bits in it…. I think I can trust him. He said that his invention took off like wild fire and that he had received all of my letters, but to stop sending them, sell his house, keep the money and move out of town."

"He sent you 20,000 bits?" Rainbow Dash was taken back at this and almost fell out of the sky.

"That's what I said… but, when I sold the house and moved to Salt Lick City. I kind of let it be, and moved on." The frowning Pegasus shrugged."

"Well I guess that makes scene…" dash said lying through her teeth.

The two ponies arrived at Canterlot as the rain stopped and the sun was falling behind a mountain, creating a beautiful orange, red and gold sky. The sun still creped its way above the mountain longer than it should have, as this was a gift given to the two newlyweds from princess Celestia herself.

"Well, I wonder where Scoota-"

"Rainbow dash!" came from below the two. As they tilted their heads down to see a jumping and waving Scootaloo running towards them.

"Scootaloo! There you are!" as rainbow dash sliced through the air to snatch the running filly in a spinning hug of joy.

"Did you make it? Are you a Wonderbolt now?" Scootaloo was shaking with anticipation as if it was her that was joining the flying team.

"I made it scoots, I made it," rainbow dash exclaimed relaxingly, setting the orange pony on the ground.

"Wait… w-who are y-… ugh! You're the pony from before! The one who flew off before I could get your name…" her voice trailed off as she pointed at the grey pony who now had a smirk on her face.

"My name is Raindance. Nice to meet you!" as the grey pony lowered her head in a semi-bow.

"Why are you here with Rainbow Dash?" she asked in annoyance.

The orange filly was a bit irritated at how Raindance acted before, compared to how she acted now, as if nothing happened.

"I am here to see you fly. Is that a crime?" Raindance asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"But… I can't fly… not yet." She mumbled looking down and pawing at the ground.

"That is about to change right now, scootaloo!" Rainbow dash asserted.

"You can teach me to fly?" she queried.

"If Rainbow can't, I can." Raindance bellowed, taking a step forward.

"You? How could you teach me, if the best flyer in Equestria can't?" Scootaloo asked in disbelief.

"I was the one who taught your 'Best Flyer in Equestria' to fly…" The grey pony chuckled looking back at Rainbow who was nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Y-you…you…Who the hay are you?"

"I told you… my name is Raindance," she said chuckling.

"BOARRRRING!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Let's do this while the sun is still up for Celestia's sake. We only have like… 40 minuets…" she squawked.

"Alright! What's fir-… Wait… wha- what are you doing Rainbow Dash!"

Dash scooped the filly up as fast as she could and flew high above the clouds. Scootaloo's face was looking to ground as it got further and further away from her.

When the two where about five thousand feet in the air she held Scootaloo out in front of her, arms extended and turned the filly around.

With a smirk and a pure evil tone in her voice Rainbow Dash said one word, "Ready?"

Scootaloo looked down to the gro1und with her hooves latched on to Rainbow Dashe's, her eyes moved back up to Rainbow Dash as her head was still tilted down and quickly hissed, "You wouldn't…"

"Heh heh heh, don't think I would?" she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Rainbowwwww, pleeeaaase don-"

*Release*

"AWE RAINBOW DASH!"

The filly fell towards the ground as rainbow dash swooped down next to her, "You need to get into a position like me! Put your front hooves forward and extend your wings!" she barked over the screaming filly.

Scootaloo extended her hooves and wings just as she was told, "ugh, like this?" she screeched.

"There you go! Do you feel the control of your body now?" Dash questions happily.

"Um I think I can…" The purple maned filly tilted her wings back just a smidgen, and she started to slowly lift from the dive. "I FEEL IT!" she yelped in joy as she got close to leveling out.

"What do you think scootaloo? How does it feel?"

"Like the most amazing thing I've ever felt!"

The orange filly glided around in a few circles as she tried to touch down to the ground, though, she slammed hard into the ground as she did.

Rainbow Dash landed next to the now face first filly and busted out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Oh my gosh. that was priceless!" she squeaked under her hard laughter.

"Oh ha, ha, laugh it off rainbow dash," Scootaloo pried, removing the grass from her face and hooves.

"Scootaloo, you did an amazing job! I can't believe you did so well on your first time!" Raindance exclaimed joyfully.

You don't think this is funny? I'm dying over here, bwahaha!" dash rolled on the ground in pain.

Ignoring the 'dying' pony, Raindance extended her wings and said joyfully "time to learn how to take off, now that you have had a taste of flying."

"Really? This is so cool! I have dreamt of this moment for years!" Scootaloo's face lit up with joy and anticipation at the fact that she finally had someone to teach her how to fly.

"Well first you need to extend your wings as much as you can." Raindance lifted a hoof up to the filly's back and rubbed along her wing muscle "Now you feel this muscles right here?"

"Yeah!" she replied again with the same face as if plastered on like a mask.

"You need to flex both of theses at the same time. When you were gliding down from your fall, you flexed them, but you didn't have the flex, release, and flex motion that you need right now. Make sense?"

"Yeah I got it! So… just like this?" as the orange Pegasus extended her wings and flexed he muscles as hard as her small body would allow her.

"Yes, that's perfect! You feel your body getting lighter?"

"I DO, I do!"

Raindance joyfully exclaimed as Scootaloo started to lift off the ground,"Good keep it up your almost off the ground!"

"That's it! Come on your so close to being air born!" Rainbow Dash added now finished with her laughing fit.

"I- I'm doing it! I can't feel the ground anymore! I'm flying!"

The little orange filly started to rise higher and higher. "I can't believe this!" she said laughing at how easy it was to feel so happy.

Just as Scootaloo got to her first cloud, the other two flew up next to her and joined her in her first take off from the ground. The little orange filly with her now flowing purple mane landed lightly on the first cloud she came close to.

"It feels like I'm walking on water, or… um….marsh mello-….no that's not it…"

"Like your walking on a cloud?" Rainbow Dash asked mockingly.

"Shut up dashie…" raindance added with a grin.

"I thought I made that clear for you not to call me that, eleven years ago?" Dash hissed.

"WOW! Look at that sun set. It's beautiful!" Scootaloo intervened.

The two pegasi, Rainbow Dash and Raindance, unfolded their wings. The three looked across the rolling, green hills of grass and farm land, and up to the now setting sun over the peaks of mountains. The sky was a bright orange with highlights of purple and red streaming through the clouds, just like Scootaloo.

Just as the other two unfolded their wings, so did Scootaloo. Her wings glowed a bright orange and yellow, with bits of sunlight slipping between the feathers.

Scootaloo's life changed a bit when she did so and was one step closer to reaching her cutie mark.

*Back at the castle*

"Luna! What in equestria do you think your doing?" I told you that these spells are OFF LIMITS!"

"CELESTIA I am ruling WITH you, Not against you!"

"NOT anymore you're not!"

"You can't just do that! I am your sister! I won't stand for this... utter, Bull Shit!"

"Then leave... Leave the Empire."

"Empire? LOOk at what you've turned into! You know father hated using that word!"

"That was father! I am my own ruler, I have ruled for over a thousand years! I am the best ruler this land has ever seen."

"Then why the hell where you beaten by some stuck up, power hungry, changeling?"

Celestias face twisted and warped into an intimidating, bone chilling look of anger.

The white Alicorn's horn started to glow with her powerful green magic with an added black spiral magic wrapped around it.

A large Beam of light erupted out of Celestia's horn.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU! BE GONE!"

Hello, all! I know that I took a while to do this one and for the time I put into it I am not too happy with it, so I put a CLIFF HANGER! Bwahahaha…

*IF you find errors let me know and I'll try to fix them!

Oc's are still needed… I'll consider them but if I don't use yours, don't get too mad, I am limited right now.

Oc's

Electro bolt-ToxicDoom165

Raindance- Emi Spears (no profile)

Red EOS- Jesus Gomez (no profile and not in this chapter)


	8. Chapter 7: Red Eos

_**A Rainbows legacy**_

_**Chapter 7: Red Dawn **_

_**By Brainstorm**_

_**Celestia theme song for the chapter: Killing it: By Krewella**_

_**.com/watch?v=EZ9-1WD-rBA**_

_**Luna/Red's theme song for the chapter: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin .com/watch?v=7qrRzNidzIc&ob=av2n**_

"I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"Celestia, you can't do this!"

"Watch me."

The beam of green and black light hummed and hissed as the bedroom of princess Celestia, erupted in a furry of light.

The blast shot towards Princess Luna in a hissing, screaming, bolt that took on an angelic look of death.

Luna's horn had a blue and yellow swirling motion of magic to it that expanded as fast as it could, but wasn't fast enough.

The highly advanced shield spell was incredibly strong, but slow. The green and black spell hit the half formed shield dead on and broke through, but not without being deflected.

Luna stood tall and didn't flinch… even though the spell grazed the side of her face, leaving a deep gash that started to drip to the floor.

"That spell, was the same amount of power that it takes you to raise the sun… That takes a lot out of you. But what I am more concerned about, is that, that wasn't a teleportation or banishment spell…" Luna's face turned to one of sadness and dread, as the white Alicorn stood tall, panting heavily in front of her.

"I know what that spell was intended to do…" Luna Paused, a tear forming in her eyes as she looked upon her sister.

"Amatan Rastessi. The forbidden spell that mother used on the Lernaean Hydra. A… forbidden destruction spell."

Celestia stood up strait, lifted her head in annoyance, and spoke with little emotion "Then you realize how serious I am. Now… Leave."

"I am stronger than you think, don't forget that…. Sister!" Luna turned her body around and started to walk to the door when she heard the charging sound of another spell being formed. The dark blue Alicorn turned sharply and gasped.

Celestia was charging the same spell while walking closer to her sister. "You really have changed... haven't you?" Luna's face was full of pity and disappointment for her older sister. "You would cast a spell that can kill a nine headed Hydra….. At your sisters turned back?"

Celestia said nothing, as she lowered he horn to her stone faced sister, now only ten feet away.

Then she spoke.

"I haven't changed any more than this world has. You can send information faster than the speed of light through electronics and magic… You can go to any nation and ask to see who is in charge, and you see, ONE RULER. I haven't changed any more than this world that we live in today has! Equestria has three nations that are ready to rage war! I am NOT going to have this happening now!"

A large grey and red bolt flew through the air and slammed into the white Alicorn discharging the spell into the wall of the castle causing an enormous explosion of unstable magic.

"Red Eos! Just in time! The time has come for us to leave, you know where to go!" Luna shouted flying off out the doors and through the hallways of the castle.

The Pegasus named Red Eos followed suit but paused looking down at the crown on the floor. He the raised his front right hoof and brought it down, crushing Celestias' crown, sending bits in all direction.

"Don't Bucking touch Luna, or next time I'll crush your precious horn." The red maned Pegasus quickly whispered to Celestias' shocked body.

The grey Pegasus walked casually out the doors, and down the hallway.

Almost to the exit, a voice rang out from behind, and in front of him. Three royal guards surrounded him as he slowly stopped in the middle of the hall with a dull look on his face.

"By the order of Celestia, sto-…. Gogk!" A swift, rear, kick to the throat of the speaking guard sent him to the ground in pain, with shattered armor and a crushed voice box.

The other guard lunged forward with his spear to try and impale what he thought to be, a pony with his guard down.

The spear sliced through the air as the grey pony shifted his weight to the left and used his front right hoof to direct the spear to the ground using the guards own force to send, said guard, flying in the air.

When the second guard hit the ground behind Red, the grey Pegasus grabbed the spear and slammed the blade into the guards' neck.

The third guard lunged at Red from the left, behind him.

Red Eos jumped up and back, as the spear went directly below him. He then landed behind the guard and put his hooves on either side of the ponies head and whispered something to the now stone cold pony.

"It's amassing what Wonderbolts training, AND Shadowbolts training can do. Don't you agree?"

He then twisted the ponies' neck around and let the lifeless corps drop to the floor.

Red Eos, also known by the royal guard as Red Dawn, was a skilled and an honorable member of the Wonderbolts.

During a race at the fields of light, he was thought to have been killed by a beam while trying to save a young ponies life.

Red Eos was actually being watched by Luna, while on a scouting mission for her own personal guards. She saw that red was going to die if she didn't do something… Casting a teleportation spell that saved the pony's life, putting him in debt to the princess.

Red Eos soon burned the light blue and yellow flight suit that was given to him by Spitfire herself, just as rainbow dash received hers. Out of the ashes of the fire, was a black and dark blue flight suit that had a pony skull as a Cutie Mark cover.

Red Eos took flight after the small and quick battle, and flew west to the Everfree cemitary.

"Princess! Come on get up! You have to get up! We have to get you to a doctor!" Royal guards yelled as the unconscious Alicorn, lie exhausted and beaten in her room.

"Get the elements here now!" Shining Armor barked. As the captain he was in charge until the princess was able to rule the land again.

"Not a word of this gets out to the public! This could start a war that we can't afford to fight right now."

"The princess was put into a hospital overnight to regain strength and recuperate." Rainbow Dash said to her friends in a letter to Twilight Sparkle.

She continued by saying "Two of the three guards that where trying to stop the aslant were killed on the spot, and the other is in a coma, and will never speak again.

"We need you to come to the castle as soon as possible so that the princess will have all options available to her when she awakes."

Signed,

Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt

"Twi, what's this mean?" Applejack asked.

"It means that there has been an unnatural death in Equestria. This hasn't happened in my lifetime, I have no idea how to handle this." Twilight replied with a sad and unsure tone.

"Oh this is bad." Fluttershy added. The yellow pony started to cry as she pushed her face into Rarity's shoulder.

"There, there. Things are going to change and we need to be ready for it. You need to be strong, and fearless from now on." As rarity said this, the pink bouncing pony stopped completely.

Pinkie pie knew what death was, as joyful and happy as she was, she fully felt the impact of the two deaths that took place. These were the first killings in that had happed since the war.

"So… then we're heading to Canterlot again?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Looks like it, even though we where just there, about three hours ago…" Twilight jeered with annoyance.

"This day went from bad to whurs' real quick!" added Applejack.

"Well we had better head to the train station," twilight announced tossing the letter to her desk.

*Meanwhile*

"She, tried to actually kill me, in cold blood…"

"You did break one of her main rules," the grey pony added, "You broke into her room and attempted to learn the forbidden spells."

"Yeah…" Luna's head fell and her horn rested on the back of a tombstone. Her black cloak swirled and whipped in the wind on the top of the hill they sat on, in the Everfree cemetery.

"Well… you could be like me… Dead to the world," Red Eos said lying next to his tombstone, scratching at the Wonderbolts emblem engraved on it.

"To my sister and the land of Equestria… I am."

"I guess my sister was right. This world has changed…" Luna's voice dropped to a sob.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! It is time I show my sister who she is dealing with. She tried to kill me but failed."

Luna's horn glowed a blood red and sky blue swirling mixture, as the wound on her face began to close and scar.

"I won't make the same mistake as my sister…."

I think this is a good place to stop… sorry no more cliff hangers for now! ^_^

Let me know what you think about the songs, and if I should do it from now on.

Oc's …

Red Eos- Jesus Gomez A.K.A a BADASS (no profile, yet!)

Electro bolt- toxicDoom165( not in this chapter)

Raindance- Emi spears (not in this chapter and no profile)

5


End file.
